


Artemis

by mariammk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Felicity was on the Gambit, Female Friendships, Girl Power, League of Assassins - Freeform, Nyssa and Felicity have a blood sister but no blood type relationship, badass Felicity, it must be written, love struck Oliver, seriously this idea just spiralled, there's loyalty there baby, trained Felicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariammk/pseuds/mariammk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak was onboard the Queen's Gambit when it sunk. She came back to Starling City four years later, changed and haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prodigal Son returns...

Felicity sighed in to her latte as she examined the reports from the IT department. She struggled to understand how there was so much incompetence among her fellow technicians in their paperwork. She made a mental note to bring that up in their monthly department meetings.

 

She continued to work through the tiresome slog, despite resenting the paperwork that came with the job, she truly was grateful for her position to be here, and winced as she remembered how there were other positions she could be in at the moment.

 

A knock on the door startled her from her work.

 

“Miss Smoak? Mr Steele was asking if you wouldn’t mind rescheduling your appointment with him until further notice. He was saying he hopes you would understand following the recent developments regarding his family” said Amy, Walter Steele’s EA.

 

Slightly irritated by the lateness of the message, she sipped her latte and carefully looked up at the EA with curiosity, “what developments in his family?” she questioned.

 

The EA’s eyes widened and looked slightly confused, as if Felicity should have known what was going on, “Well, his stepson, Oliver Queen, was found alive on an island 2 days ago.’

 

Felicity Smoak, who was known to be cold and calculating, looked at the EA with her jaw dropped.

 

Needless to say, the EA fled the office in fear, because Felicity Smoak speechless was as terrifying as her being angry.

 

Meanwhile, Felicity was attempting to pick her jaw up from the floor, and right on time, she received an SOS text from Thea Queen. Hitting the call button, she quickly blurted out firmly, “I’ll be there in 20 minutes, meet me at my apartment and get the ice cream ready. Do not leave my place”

 

The response on the phone was a few sniffles and a quiet “I’m already here, my mom dropped me off here and she’s gone to get him. I just- Lissy, I-I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, or why I’m crying…”

 

Felicity’s heart melted at the vulnerability heard in the younger girl’s voice, “I know you don’t know and that’s okay, because I know he’s feeling exactly the same – I have some experience in that department”, she brokenly laughed.

 

“Screw 20mins, I’ll be there in 10 – just take deep breaths honey, I’m on my way home  - and pretty soon your brother will be too.” With that reassuring thought, she hung up and quickly slipped on her heels from under her desk and informed her assistant and left.

 

No one would question why she was leaving work at 11:30am, because they must have already heard the news. She passed people on her way out, and she noticed all the sympathetic glances and the pitying looks. They must have assumed that she was conflicted with emotions, with the return of the prodigal son as the cause. Internally, she shrugged – it wasn’t as if she cared and it was true anyway.

 

After all, Felicity Smoak was on board the Queen’s Gambit when it sunk. She survived nearly four years away from home and was found washed up on a deserted island.

 

If anyone could relate to Oliver Queen in that moment, it was most definitely Felicity Smoak.

 

* * *

 

Felicity entered her townhouse and went straight to the living room to find Thea wrapped in a blanket, a pint of double chocolate chip ice cream in one hand, and a spoon in the other. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was sat on the sofa, staring at the news channel, which was evidently muted. The screen showed numerous pictures of a younger Oliver Queen, with flashes to Robert Queen and Moira Queen.

 

The first thing Felicity did was turn off the TV. Passing Thea on the sofa, she walked up stairs and quickly changed out of her clothes and put on some pyjamas and went back downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed her carton of mint chocolate chip and a spoon. She quickly sat down next to Thea and hugged her for a good five minutes as the younger girl began to cry again.

 

“What do I do Lis?!” Thea asked, once the tears subsided and she began eating her ice cream again.

 

Felicity smiled, “well, I suppose the first thing you should do is hug him and tell him you knew he would be back.”

 

Thea rolled her eyes, “well obviously, but I mean, like how do I adjust? If anything, you taught me that no one remains the same after something like that and I’m pretty sure Ollie isn’t going to be Ollie.”

 

“Well, then when you see him, just remember what you told me now.”

 

“Seriously Smoak? That’s your advice for this situation?!” Thea asked incredulously.

 

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh, seeing Thea regain some of her attitude, “Trust me T, the best thing to remember is that he’s not the same person anymore – just like you said. And I’m pretty sure once he sees you, he’ll notice that you aren’t the same person either. I didn’t really know Oliver from before, so it’s hard to say how he would have changed. Just be cautious – don’t push too hard, too fast. Trust me, my mom made that mista-” she cut off, suddenly feeling exposed.

Thea noticed Felicity’s slip of the tongue and decided to file that piece of information for another time. She knew how to approach Felicity and she supposed that was how she was going to have to approach Ollie too.

 

Cutting Felicity and Thea from their thoughts, there was a sharp ring from the kitchen room. Recognising the ring tone, Felicity jumped up with a quick ‘excuse me’.  Thea knew better than to follow, considering their previous conversation.

 

Felicity emerged from the kitchen five minutes later, with an apologetic smile.

 

“I’m sorry T, but I don’t think I’ll be here when Oliver gets back to Starling. It was one of my friends from college and she’s just called off her engagement – or well, her partner called off the engagement. And now she’s crying on the phone about how she’s gathering the troops to go ahead and get drunk as a group. Like I get being upset because the engagement was broken, but seriously? Why would you cry if someone doesn’t want you. I would be like fine and move on because you don’t need those kinds of people in your life and I mea-“

 

“FELICITY!” Thea said loudly to cut off the babbling blonde.

 

Felicity blushed and looked sheepish, “basically, I’m going out of town tomorrow, so I won’t be here for when Oliver arrives. I’m really sorry Thea, but at least you’ll get him to yourself...” she trailed off, looking guilty at the thought of leaving Thea.

 

Thea snorted at Felicity’s monologue, “don’t worry about it Lissy, I’ve got Tommy and Laurel. Though, I doubt Laurel will show, and before you say it, I texted Laurel and she said she had Tommy. I’ll let them know you’ll be out of town.”

 

“Thanks T. Do you want to watch a movie or something? Sorry to say but I don’t think I’ll let you sleepover tonight.” Felicity commented. Thea shrugged in response but got up from the sofa.

 

“I think I’ll head out now though. I need to sort my shit out before Ollie arrives and I think I need some time for myself now.” She said as she texted her driver to bring the car around.

 

Felicity brought Thea in for a hug and kissed her forehead. “I know you’re doing your ‘I’m Thea Queen – badass ruler of teens’ thing, but I’ll be back for you know it and you can introduce me to Oliver, well properly I mean. Just promise me you won’t go crazy.”

 

Thea gave her a half smile, “I promise not to go completely crazy.” Felicity laughed but made a note to text Tommy and Laurel before she left – Thea was known to be reckless when there was an emotional overload.

 

* * *

 

After promising to text her as soon as she got back, Felicity watched as Thea got in to her drivers car and gently closed her door shut. She began to tidy her house and quickly shot off a text to both Laurel and Tommy, urging them to keep an eye on Thea, and then went upstairs to arrange what she needed for tomorrow.

 

She went in to her en-suite bathroom and closed the door behind her. Fiddling with the mirror, she hit an edge, which let out a soft click. Slowly, the mirror unhinged from one side, and began to open, like a cupboard door. Opening the makeshift cupboard, she looked at what was hanging on the wall and picked up the duffle bag and her bow and arrow. It was time to get back to work.

 

Grabbing some random clothes, her toothbrush, two pairs of shoes, and a makeup bag that held nothing in it but would be noticed as taking makeup with her, she put all the items in to a suitcase from her closet and then took the suitcase and placed it in to her attic. Doing this made it look as if she was actually gone for a few days and knowing Thea, she might pop in despite Felicity not being there when she needed to get away from the family drama.

 

Moving back in to the bathroom, she changed in to her gear, which consisted of leather skin tight trousers – perfect for moving around, a black faux leather crop top – which was a hell of a lot comfier than an actual leather top, and a leather jacket which she zipped up to cover the skin that showed. She removed her glasses and tied her hair up and then put on a white haired wig that was also tied up. Lastly, she put on a pair of low-heeled boots, and her mask that covered her eyes.

 

Looking back in to the mirror, she was unrecognisable. She did not look like Felicity Smoak, head of the IT department at Queen Consolidated. The girl who wore flirty, business dresses with heels to die for, and had her tied up in to a tight ponytail, with her signature glasses and bright lips.

 

When the sharp ring comes from the kitchen, Felicity Smoak must disappear. In her place, the girl who stared back in the mirror came alive – accompanied by a bow, some arrows, and a few daggers.

 

This girl was stealthy.

 

This girl was deadly.

 

This was Artemis.

 

 


	2. Of Reunions and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea finds out a shocking secret, Felicity has a part time job, and Tommy and Laurel host a dinner party...

Thea Queen has gone through a lot in her life. She's only 17 years old, but she isn't naive, nor has she ever been thank you very much. She wasn't naive about her mom's feelings for Walter Steele. She wasn't naive about the way in which Laurel and Tommy stared a little too much at each other - way before Ollie died. She wasn't naive about the fact that Felicity was clearly hiding something. 

But the truth was that Thea Queen was slightly naive, whether she wanted to admit it or not. She was naive enough to expect her brother to be anything but understanding. 

It wasn't the fact that he decided to be distant when he came home, no Thea understood that part from her friendship with Felicity. It was his audacity (yes,  _audacity_ \- thank you 'word of the day' calender) to judge her for the way she was living her life. He didn't get to spend 5 years on some island and act like he knows what she's been through.

Thea Queen was simply following in Ollie Queen's footsteps. She was doing exactly what he was doing 5 years ago and it was about time he stopped seeing her as a little 12 year old girl. 

Thea sighed as she listened to Ollie's speech at his welcome-home party. He sounded exactly the same, and if it wasn't for the way he treated her earlier or his distance, she would have believed that he was exactly the same. She quickly shot off a text to Felicity, letting her know that she needed a sleepover as soon as she came back, because boy did she need to vent. 

From the corner of her eye she spotted Laurel Lance, Ollie's ex girlfriend and a good friend. Deciding that it was better to talk to the girl than wait alone while she waited for her, er  _friend,_ she calmly strolled over to her. 

"Laurel, how are you?" Thea asked, bringing the older woman in for a hug. Laurel smiled down at her. 

"I'm doing pretty good, all things considering," and Thea cringed at her answer. It was a little too much to expect that Laurel would be glad to see Ollie, after all, Laurel pretty much saw Ollie as the man that killed her sister, Sara. 

Noticing Thea's expression, Laurel quickly changed the topic, "I actually got a text from Felicity yesterday, kinda crazy how she wasn't able to meet Ollie. I was excited to see how that interaction went judging by the time she first met me and Tommy." 

Thea laughed as she recalled that moment, "yeah that was pretty hilarious. Tommy looked so lost, I don't think I'll forget that face he pulled."

"Well, he was just in shock that he wasn't able to charm yet another woman", the lawyer chuckled. 

Thea smiled as she took in Laurel. She looked gorgeous as always, Felicity had the habit of calling her Gorgeous Laurel - much to the embarrassment of the girl herself. The girl's fell in to a comfortable silence as they took in the scene before them, but something about the way Laurel held herself made Thea think there was something was going on. As if there was something she was hiding and Thea decided to inspect her once more discreetly and this time she saw it and she knew what it was. 

Thea cringed again and this time she really hoped her friend would come quick. 

Laurel had seemed to catch Thea's observation and her eyes widened. She uncharacteristically became flustered, "Thea, I do not know what to tell you. It all happened so fast and we were going to tell everyone when things settled down!" 

Thea shrugged, "what do you want me to say Laurel? This is big news and you can't just keep this a secret, especially from Ollie. This is pretty much the worst time to happen, and if Ollie hadn't come back, you know I would have a completely different reaction."

Laurel composed herself and took a deep breath, "it happened before Ollie came back. We were going to tell everyone next week at a dinner - and by everyone I mainly mean you, Felicity, my parents, and a few other friends and then make a public announcement."

Thea shrugged again, feeling irritated by the timing and just cursing the situation as a whole. 

"Thea, please. Please don't say anything, we still want to do that dinner and now Tommy just wants to warm Ollie up to the idea of it. It's Tommy who wants to wait before we announce anything and I completely agree with him." Laurel reasoned with Thea. 

Thea shook her head, spotting her friend who finally arrived, "look Laurel, I won't say anything, but this has to be done quick. Because I can't keep this a secret and you're really going to piss a lot of people off the longer this is kept quiet. Now if you'll excuse me, my friend has arrived and I just need to get away from you." 

Laurel sighed as she watched Thea's back retreat in to the crowd. She knew this was exactly the emotional overload Felicity was worried about. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in Central City, a woman dressed in an outfit which screamed 'warrior', stood in the middle of a street which led up to a deserted warehouse. Her posture was stiff as she waited. Her head suddenly turned sharply and beneath her veiled mouth, she smirked. 

The woman called out in to the distance, "hasn't anyone told you that it is rude to stare? Or better yet, that it is rude to be late?" 

Felicity slowly emerged from the shadows, her eyes twinkling behind her black mask, "I was just taking the moment to observe my surroundings. You taught me that, remember, Nyssa?" She began to walk forward. 

The woman, Nyssa, smirked once again and met Felicity half way, and embraced her in a hug, "It has been too long, Artemis," she whispered in to Felicity's ear. 

"It really has," Felicity replied. The hug was short and both women eyed each other up again. Or rather, Nyssa cast a critical eye upon Felicity.

"You have kept in shape I see. Good. I need your skills greatly tonight - the Demon insisted that you be my associate," noticing Felicity's questioning face, she elaborated, "there have been traitors among the League." 

Felicity nodded understandingly and gestured to the warehouse, "Shall we, oh Heir to the Demon?" 

"We shall indeed, Artemis."

Both women walked calmly and slowly, as the outcome of tonight was death. They certainly had all the time in the world. 

* * *

A few days later, Felicity has successfully completed work from her  _part-time job_. Luckily for her, being the head of a department allowed her to take care of business away from the work place and leave a few supervisors in charge. Felicity had also scheduled that sleepover with Thea the second day she had been back (the first day was used to clean up and sort out any wounds - which was hardly any). Thea had proceeded to rant and rave about her brother - who Felicity had yet to meet - and complained that she was aware of a big secret that she couldn't reveal to anyone yet, not even Felicity. This left Felicity feeling simultaneously amused and offended (although Thea later reassured Felicity that this was because it would be revealed within the week).

After that, things began to fall back in to routine, Felicity got back to business as usual and Thea fell back in to the pattern of school - the two seeing each other three times a week and Thea constantly ringing Felicity about whatever was going on with her brother. In the mean time, there were also reports of a vigilante roaming the streets of Starling, who going after the city's richest and finest (and Felicity already had her suspicions). This had been a topic that Thea had brought up several times, scared that her family would be next, even though Felicity reassured her that the people who were targeted were actually corrupting the city, more than actually contributing to the city. Needless to say, they both needed to see each other for some quality time.

Luckily, they both got the opportunity to see each other later on that week, at a dinner party organised at Laurel's apartment. Unfortunately, it was at a dinner party at Laurel's. Not that Felicity or Thea didn't like Laurel - they had a few girly nights with her whenever she was free from being a lawyer, but it was the fact that it was a dinner party - it didn't exactly scream intimacy. 

The one thing Thea was excited about was introducing Felicity to Ollie. Felicity wasn't sure how she felt since most of the time, all Thea did was complain about her brother. But there was something else beneath the surface which Felicity refused to acknowledge. 

* * *

Felicity stood, glass of red wine in hand, in Laurel's living room night of the dinner party, talking to Tommy Merlyn. Laurel's exclusive boyfriend and Oliver Queen's best friend. But Felicity had already met Tommy, and they were discussing how he was feeling about the return of his best friend - obviously besides being happy, it was sorta complicated. You see, Laurel used to be Oliver's girlfriend before he "died". Let's just say, if things weren't awkward, then there was something seriously wrong with that friendship. 

"...I just wasn't expecting him to act cool about it and then have it be  _that_ awkward. Lis, I would have preferred it if he was mad!" Tommy whispered loudly to Felicity, away from the guests that had already arrived. They were still waiting on a few people, Oliver and Thea being the main ones. 

Felicity couldn't help but laugh at Tommy's face - it reminded her of the lost look he had when they first met and she didn't respond to his charms. "Oh Tommy, you over-exaggerate. I'm sure Oliver thought about you and Laurel while he was away and I'm sure he figured that she would move on eventually. Maybe it's awkward because it's you - but I'm sure that doesn't matter. He was stuck on an island for five years - trust me, you stop thinking that people should wait for you and just pray that they move on..." Felicity trailed off, her expression of remorse and Tommy suddenly looked guilty.

He put an arm around her in a side hug, "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you these last few days - I know it must be hard having a reminder of the shipwreck, and I didn't think how you were feeling with everything. I know it must have brought up some memories with Ollie being back. Does it remind you of how you came back?" Tommy asked. His voice was soft and full of caution - as if he was reassuring her that she didn't have to respond. 

Felicity looked up at Tommy and smiled, "A little bit... I just keep thinking about who else might have survived, like how many years would it take for them to come home. It took me four, Oliver five - is his dad going to turn up too when it hits six years now?!" Her voice became bitter and strained.

Tommy sighed, "you shouldn't feel guilty for living Felicity. I know that more than anything it's because of that." Felicity winced as it was true. She did feel guilty for living. 

Before she could respond, Tommy noticed that Thea had arrived with Laurel and Oliver in to the living room and he slowly removed his arm from Felicity and squeezed her shoulder. She smiled at him in response and Felicity mentally prepared herself for meeting Oliver Queen since the day they boarded the Gambit. 

"Lissy! Tommy! Guess who we finally managed to get as a guest, how lucky are we?! It's Oliver Queen! Woooo!" Thea cried, her sarcasm standing out more than her yellow neon clutch bag. 

Behind her, Felicity really saw Oliver Queen for the first time in five years. And she knew he had changed; his posture reminded her of a soldier, of someone who had faced death and Felicity knew in all her heart that he had not been alone on that island - because they way he stood reminded much of the way she held herself.

They caught each other's eyes and Felicity felt the understanding and electricity between them. It was indescribable and unexpected, and he must have felt it too since he looked just as confused as she did. 

Thea startled Felicity out of her thoughts, "Felicity, I'm sure you remember Ollie. Ollie, I'm sure you remember Felicity." The two smiled falsely and Thea nudged Oliver towards her, "we'll let you chat," she said as she grabbed Tommy by the arm and steered Laurel to the dining room. 

Felicity looked at Oliver and smiled haughtily and put out her hand, "Felicity Smoak, I was your father's intern."

He shook her hand and gave her a smile, one that screamed playboy and she immediately saw through his facade, "I remember you. And you evidently know who I am considering my sister must complain about me more than enough," he smirked but grew serious and quieter, "I also know about your _hobbies_ , just as your face tells me that you are aware of mine..." he trailed off. His voice had grown hard and his eyes assessed her as if waiting for an attack. Felicity's suspicions were confirmed, that Oliver Queen was the Vigilante. 

She observed him and raised an eyebrow at him, "What I know, does not matter. I don't care so long as you don't hurt Thea. You touch a hair on her head and I will kill you - whether you're her brother or not." Her voice was steady, but the threat remained evident and the heat behind it would have melted ice. 

He sneered at her, "You're forgetting that she is  _my sister_. I wouldn't hurt her and that threat should be directed at yourself. I know what the League does - I don't care how you ended up with them, but all I know is that business will not be tolerated in my city. I am here to protect it."

Felicity scoffed, "You better watch it  _Oliver,_ this hasn't been your city for a long time. I am not a threat and you better get used to that idea."  _  
_

Oliver's expression became unreadable and he suddenly whispered, "it really changed you."

And Felicity felt something struck her in her chest. Her breath hitched and she remembered why she was so hesitant to meet Oliver Queen in the first place; it wasn't because of the stories she had heard from Thea, or the man he used to be, or hell, even the fact that he may have been the vigilante (which she can now check as "Felicity was right again"). No, it was because she didn't want to meet someone who knew what she had been through - because it meant that the emotions she had hidden from everyone else, were now on displayed to a man who's emotions she knew she could only see. 

She remembered what it was like when her and Oliver first met, and all the times after that. She had been right out of MIT and was awkward and babbling. He had been carefree and, to put it nicely, a  _jackass_. There had been a slight flirtation but nothing after a few looks here and there. Because Felicity knew he had a girlfriend and she knew that he was a playboy. Whatever Oliver remembered about her, he knew she was different.

They both stared at each other, both looking haunted. And whatever he had found in her eyes, it made Oliver slowly put out his hand again, but it was what she found in his eyes that gave her the strength to take it. 

A while later, the food had been eaten, the desserts had been cleared and the wine had been drunk, but finally Laurel and Tommy called for everyone's attention. Thea cringed as she realised what was about to come and sneakily grabbed a glass of wine - being careful to keep it hidden from Laurel's father, Detective Lance, Tommy, Oliver and Felicity. 

Tommy cleared his throat, "So we have an announcement to make, and we've been waiting to tell you all for a while, but since Ollie decided to steal all the limelight with his return, we had to keep it quiet for a while." Everyone laughed at Tommy's jab at Oliver, as the man himself raised a glass to Tommy. 

Laurel gave a tight smile at their interaction, obviously feeling uncomfortable at their relationship but brushed it off, "Anyway, we just wanted to say that we are..." she trailed off cheekily.

"ENGAGED!" Tommy finished cheerfully, missing the look on his best friend's face at the news. The people around them all began to crowd the couple and Quentin Lance stood up and held out his hand to Tommy - who had suddenly become fearful. 

"You take care of my daughter or she'll take my shotgun and shoot you in the head. And then I'll shoot you in the balls." The father of the soon-to-be bride whispered loudly for everyone to hear. Tommy's face paled and the people around him laughed. 

Felicity turned to Thea and raised an eyebrow at her, looking at the empty wine glass in her hand and shook her head, "This was the secret?!" Felicity asked, exasperated. 

Thea rolled her eyes, "It's part of it - when you find out the other part, you'll feel how I feel." 

Felicity sighed, "How many secrets do they have?" she questioned, feigning confusion - Felicity already knew the other part and it must have shown on her face because Thea looked amused.

"Alright, how long have you known?"

"Right after you found out."

"I knew it!"

"Yeah, well, it was written all over your face and the way you were scared of your brother finding out, it was so obvious."

Thea rolled her eyes at Felicity and they both turned to watch Laurel, Tommy, and Oliver interact, Oliver's hand on Tommy's shoulder - looking awkward but not angry. 

Thea sighed and whispered, "Let's hope he can survive the next part.." Her voice sounding more vulnerable than intended.

Felicity looked at Oliver and their eyes met, she whispered back to Thea as he looked away, "I think he already knows the next part.." Thea looked up at her and nodded sadly.

"I think so too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :) Thank you so much to all the feedback I have received for this story! None of you know how much that means to me and I hope I don't disappoint you with the direction this story will take. I am going to do my best to update as regularly as possible :) 
> 
> This story is going to be slightly, well VERY AU. And I mean in the sense that some of the interactions that take place in the story will differ from what actually happened on the show...

**Author's Note:**

> So, erm, hi? 
> 
> Basically, this idea had niggled me ever since the moment Nyssa and Felicity met during season 2, and my brain just went haywire afterwards. The idea was written down in my notes on my phone and i finally decided to take the plunge and just write it. Reviews are appreciated and I sincerely hope you all enjoy this :)


End file.
